


The Hunger Games: Fight To The End (my very first Hunger Games fanfic)

by Lizzy100



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Thriller, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revised version from The Hunger Games “Catching Fire” book. What if Peeta and Katniss had stayed together? What if Gale had gone in the Hunger Games with Katniss and Peeta? Read to find out what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger Games: Fight To The End (my very first Hunger Games fanfic)

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I’m seventeen years old. My home is District 12. The only family I have left are my mother and little sister Prim. My father died when I was twelve in a mine avalanche. My best friends are Peeta and Gale. This is my story. 

 

It’s a dark night in the arena as Beetee, Finnick, Peeta, and I stand by trees in the jungle. We’ve figured out the clock and have a plan. Peeta and I want to split up away from Beetee and Finnick. We’re better on our own anyway. Beetee is holding the wire, while Finnick ties the end of the wire to a tree. Our plan is to all make it over the ledge. We have to all make it over before the lightning starts.   
“Who wants to go first?” Finnick asks.   
“Katniss should be first,” Beetee says.   
I think it over. If I go first, I’ll leave Peeta alone. Gale and I promised to keep Peeta alive. I can’t.   
“You go first,” I tell Peeta. “I’ll be right behind you,” I promise him.   
I watch him, as he take the wire and goes over the ledge. Then the wire loosens and I take it. I go over the ledge and land on the other side. I let go of the wire and walk up to Peeta.   
“We should go,” he says.   
I agree and we leave them behind.

 

As we walk through the jungle side by side, I’m glad we escaped. Now all we have to do is find Gale, survive, and show the Capital that they can’t make us obey their rules. I’m tired of it. And they can’t make me choose which one to survive or live without. I’ll keep Gale and Peeta both alive, as they would for me. We’re like a package. I won’t live without one of them. They’ll stay alive as long as I’m here.   
We stop when we hear noise close by. I grab my bow and stand ready with arrow aimed.   
Suddenly, a few people come our also aimed with bows and arrows. But I’m quick. I shoot one and one person goes down. Two people are left now. They shoot at us, but I take down another and Peeta ducks. I take down the last person and Peeta and I run. We run side by side and look for any danger or refuge. We both know there won’t be much refuge in the jungle. We only know that we have to survive.   
We stop running after a while and sit down by some trees. And as we start to lose daylight, we hear the announcer say that there are five people left. This year’s Hunger Games is almost over. It’s only been a few days, but it feels like it’s been almost a week.   
“We should make camp here,” I say and get to my feet.   
He gets to his feet and follows me to help me find some dry firewood. And after a while, we have a campfire and enjoy some bread and berries.   
After dinner, I keep watch for any danger while Peeta sleeps the night away. He needs his full strength after the monkey attack a few nights ago. 

 

When the sun is up, I wake Peeta up. We get our things together and make sure the fire is out, before we leave camp to go further. And as we leave to go further, the announcer says there are four of us left.   
As we walk, I wonder what we’ll all do when there’s only the three of us. Could we do that stunt with the berries again, like we had last year?

 

When afternoon comes, there are three of us left. We’re together as a group and we find the end of the jungle.   
When we try the berries again, we’re stopped and all three of us are winners. We got to go home in the end to our families. We did it. We won them over. We showed them that we won’t abide by the Hunger Games’ rules any longer. And we’re alive to tell the tale.


End file.
